Naruto and Sly Cooper crossover
by Princess1224
Summary: Sakura Haruno,Sly Haruno,and Bently and Murray! songfic in there
1. indro

Oh,hey! I'm Sakura Haruno the raccoon. That's my friend Murray over there. He's the pink hippo in the red shirt,gloves,and mask dancing next to the radio dancing to _'Crushcrushcrush'._ My older brother,Sly is over 's the raccoon in the blue shirt,and hat. And last,but not least my brilliant friend,Bently the turtle. He's the turtle in the white t-shirt on his computer. I keeping telling him her should get out more,but he's always worried about being arrested. You see,we're all wanted criminals. We've pulled off the biggest jobs in history. The theft of the Mona Lisa? Yeah that was us. Bently is the brains,Murray is the brawn,and driver. While my brother and me are the thieves. But I go out in the field more than my brother does. We all work as a team. But as strange as it sounds,even though I'm a girl,I'm the 'leader'. Sly and I come from a line of master thieves,who kept all of their secrets in an old book called the Thievious Haccnus. Well,since Sly is older then me,(I'm only 14,sly is 22,) on the night Sly was going to inherit the book,a ruthless gang of thieves attacked our home and killed our the gang known as the Fiendish Five ransacked our house until the found the Thievous Haccoonuc. Then they took the book of thieving secrets and split into 5 pieces. Then they fled into the Four-Corners Of The World to commit horrible crimes. Broke and alone,Sly and I were sent to the town orphanage. There we met Bently and Murray. Together we vowed to track down the Fiendish Five,avenge our parents,and steal back the Thievous Haccoonus!

"Hey,Sakura!You're finally up!"My brother teased. He just loves to mess with me.

"Ok,first go change,then we're going to figure out how we're going to get your police file from Inspector Carmelita Fox!"Bently sounded worried. But what was he worried about?! I'm the thief here! He was going to be safe in the van!

"Yeah,yeah."I sounded really annoyed,but I know I looked bored. I walked over to the bathroom,and changed from my blue pajama's into an all black outfit with matching mask and backpack.

"Ok,I'm ready."I said with a bored look on my face when I walked out from the bathroom.

"Great,Now,to get the police file from Inspector fox,you'll need to climb to the rooftop of Interpol headquarters,and go through the vent to Carmelita's crack the case file should be in there."Bently explained. I noticed blush on Sly's face whenever Carmelita's name was said. Carmelita Fox was a police woman from Interpol. She had been trying to catch us since our first heist,but she had never come had a major crush on her,and she liked him too. But neither one of them showed it when others were around. Nevertheless,I knew about more than as far as Sly knew. Hmm….I wonder what it feels like to find 'the one'. I mean,there's gotta be somebody out there for me,right? Whenever Sly said that Carmelita didn't love him back,I always told him;

"You can't give up on her!'Cause you never could be the one,the one you're waiting on!"

But I don't think he's ever going to understand that. You see,me being a girl, I can't continue the Haruno nae. Which is why,if I had too,I would give up my life for Sly's. Not just because he's my brother,but because he can continue the family name.

"Yo,Sakura!You ready yet?"Sly asked me,giving me a noggie.

"Yeah,I'm ready."I laughed. This was going to be the greatest adventure of my life. I was with the people I love more then anything. My brother,and my friends. And who knows.

Maybe on this adventure,I'll find the one I'll spend forever with.


	2. Sir Religh part 1

"Ok…that could've gone better."I admitted. You see,when I got the police file,Carmelita spotted me and started chasing me. She chased me all the way down to the van with her shock pistol. I got the case file,but I couldn't make it out of there without cuts and brusies.

"Yeah,but whatever. Atleast you have your who's the first Fiendish Five member?"My brother asks me.

"Sir Religh the frog. He grew up as a rich man,but got bored of that after a while. So he turned to piracy. After he become addicted to crime,he was brought into the Fiendish Five as chief machinist."Bently read off the frog's bio.

"Ok,so who's the next?"Murray asked,while lifting a 50-pound dumbbell. Murray was the strongest out of all of us. But he's got more heart then anyone I've ever met. Sly's a total smootht-talker and a joker. I'm not really the 'emtional type.' And Bently? Oh that turtle is way too serious for his own good! I think he needs to find a girlfriend.

"Oh no."Then I noticed something.

"What?"My brother sounded worried.

"Oh crap!There's only Religh's info in this thing!"I slammed my head onto the table."Ow…"

"Aw crap."Sly put his hand to his forehead.

"Well,that's all we got to work we'll get more info on the !Get that motor running!we got work to do!"I yelled in excitement."Let's light this candle."

I was so excited. I wasn't nervous or scared. I had never even cried before! Except when my parents were killed.

**Flashback:**

I watch in terror in the closet with my big brother Sly. I clung to my brother and said;

"Big brother,I'm scared!"

"Don't worry,Sakura,everything's going to be OK."My brother's,and my own ringed-tail twitched with fear. My green eyes filled with fear as my father's blood was splattered on the walls. Then a frog,bulldog,allicator,gaint panda,and what looked like an huge owl tore down our family picture. In it,I was standing next to my mother,and Sly was next to my father,and my parents were next to each other. We were in the park. The bulldog tore down the picture,and destroyed the safe behind it. Then the Thievious Haccoonus was grabbed by the owl's hand,and it tore a piece from it. And so did the rest,until only the cover was left. Once the all left,I ran out to my parent's side with my brother close behind. My mother's clothes were torn,and she was bleeding badly. She wasn't moving. I turned to my father. He was worse. His blood was everywhere,and there was a large wound in his stomach.

"Sakura….Sly…."My father coughed up blood. His blood.

"Yes,father?!"My brother yelled. Sly was 14 at the time,and I was only 6. So I called my father 'Daddy',while Sly called him 'Father'.

"I need you both to check on your mom."My father asked. I turned back to my mother and tried to wake her up.

"Mommy,wake on!Wake up!Stop trying to scare us!Wake up!Why won't you wake up!?"I didn't understand back then. But I do now.

"Daddy!Mommy's not waking up!Why won't she wake up?!"I turned back to my father. But he didn't answer. I turned to Sly and he was looking at my father's body. Neither one of my parents was breathing,or moving.I ran to my father threw myself over him and cried:

"DADDDDY!!!'I cried harder and harder until the police came and took us away to Happy Camper orphanage.

**End flashback.**

I shivered at the thought. I don't know what's in my future. But no matter what happens,I won't let it be a repeat of my past. I knew on this mission,I would either succeed,or fail,and allow my family name to bite the dust! And I wasn't about to le that happen!


	3. Sir Religh part 2

"Okay,Sakura!Now to get to Religh's hide-out,you'll need to find three keys to get shot out of a cannon."Bently started. Ok,I was fine with the first part,but then word' cannon' came up.

"Yeah,'t worry,I can-**WAIT?YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?**"A cannon?! I thought Bently wasn't being serious. But then,I remembered,that it was _Bently_ I was talking to. He was _always_ serious!

"Oh,believe me,I know how it get all 3 keys,you'll need to raid Religh's library,treasury,and take out the guard captain."Bently fnished.

"Wait,let me get this straight want,to shoot my little sister,out of a _cannon_?A _cannon_?"Sly looked confused and worried. But I want for it anyway. Hey,It could be worse.

When I left the van,I saw this huge gate. It was blocking my way,but I didn't bother Bently because of it. I just climbed the near-by ropes. But then I saw a huge,flying boat.

"Yo,Bently,what_ is_ that thing?"I asked.

"It's a storm machine!That's why it never stops raining here!!But why would Religh want rain at his own hideout 24/7?"Bently asked.

"Beats when I find Religh,I'm taking back the Thievious if Frog-Boy gets in my way…it's on."I sounded serious when I said that.

Once I got past the gate,I had to avoid some spotlights. I didn't even come close to setting off the first 4,but on the last one,I barely managed to avoid it because all the lights were so close together.

"Ok, Religh's library is over there,and his treasury is that way. The guard captain is near the cannon."Bently fnished.

"Easy enough."I remarked.

"Now don't get cocky."My brother warned.

"Relax brother!I live for this stuff!"I laughed,heading toward the library.

"Yeah,and that's what worries us."Murray replied. I just laughed at that. Usaully,Bently is the one that says stuff like that!


	4. Sir Religh part 3

"Ok,Bently,I'm in the library!"I sounded excited.

" the key you're after should be at the end of the hall."Bently informed me. But then I noticed a large book shelf.

"Hey, I grab the keys,I'm going to take some of these books."I walked over to the shelf,and grabbed a large red book labeled '_Dairy of Religh_'.I put that into my back-pack,along with some blue prints,and sheets of paper.

"Hey,guys.I've got some blue-prints of Religh's I grab the key,I'll bring them back and we can study them."

I ran down the hall as fast as I could. But I was careful. Once in a while,I would have to avoid a spotlight,or take out a guard. Now I just knock them out with my cane. My cane has been in my family for generations. It has a 'C' shape craved into it,and the 'C' is gold-plated. It packs a punch,but I don't kill. Just injure. I've never killed anyone in my life. Because if I did,then I'd be just as bad as the Fiendish Five. Once I grabbed the key,I called up Bently for directions on what to do next. I really don't know what we'd do without him.

"Alright Sakura,now that you have the key,just take the elevator down on your right."

"Great."But before I went,I grabbed a book marked,"_Fiendish F'_ the rest of it was covered in something. I'll clean when I get home.

……………………………………….

"Ok I do something stupid,and we all get caught,I think we should study these books I stole from Religh."I thought it would be a good idea to study up on what I found. I took Religh's dairy and started reading it. One thing I found was an entry on how Religh was in love with Mz. Ruby! Another Fiendish Five member! Ruby was the chief mystic in the Fiendish Five. When she was growing up,other children found her scary. So she taught herself to raise the undead to make friends. And then another entry was on the night of my family's murder!!!

"Holy crap!"I shouted. Since everyone was quietly reading my sudden shouting startled them. Sly jumped,Bently fell back in his seat,and Murray just had a startled face.

"Big brother!I found an entry from the night of our family's murders!"I shouted with glee."It says,'Ha!we have finally wiped out the Haruno name!!i have a piece of the Thievious Hacoonus!And I love Clockwerk's idea!He said we should let the brats live to prove that a Haruno can not be a great thief without the Thievious Hacconus!"I read it out loud. Sly and I looked at each other,and we glared. We weren't angry at each other,we were angry at Religh. Suddenly,without warning,I grabbed the entry and tore it from the book. Then ripped it into tiny pieces. Then the memory of my parent's murders came back into my mind. Then my mood changed from anger to sadness. I felt tears form in my eyes,and then I let them all out. For the first time in 8 years,I,Sakura Haruno,cried.


End file.
